


Buying A Van

by takhallus



Series: Minivan Verse [3]
Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Kidfic, M/M, minivanverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/pseuds/takhallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt  Nick only wants three kids because he doesn't want to have to buy a minivan. For Lazycasual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying A Van

**Author's Note:**

> http://puppypowerforever.tumblr.com/post/73006685446/id-like-to-have-a-big-house-with-loads-of-kids-in

It’s all the fault of Sasha Starlight. That is Nick’s considered opinion. She’s a cartoon part-time pop star and daughter of the galaxy’s foremost astro-explorer, the estimable Captain Stella Starlight, and Jake loves her more than anything. More than Lego, football, painting and Barbie combined. So of course when he was shopping for his first ever school bag, it had to be Sasha, and the little purple and silver bag hanging off the back of his bedroom door has been catching Harry’s eye about five times a day. Nick has noticed him looking at it, brow furrowed. And when the brow furrows, there are deep sighs, and then there are conversations. It’s been twelve years, and he can read Harry like a book. There’s a conversation coming, and it’s going to be about five seconds after Harry’s mouth is empty. It’s not empty right now.

Nick’s hands clench in the sheets and he bucks into Harry’s mouth silently. It has to be silently now, because the kids are all asleep and Vera has gotten into the habit of wandering about for late night snacks. Nick called her Nigella and she didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about. 

Harry is crawling up his body and kissing him so he lets himself be kissed. It’s been so long since they’ve had a proper shag he doesn’t remember what the etiquette is. “Do you want me to..I dunno, do something? Do you want a blowjob? You might have to remind me how.”

Harry giggles. “I just gave you a reminder didn’t I?” He props himself up on his elbow and looks into Nick’s eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi. What’s the matter?”

Harry just sighs and rests his head on Nick’s chest, one hand stroking down his side, over the tattoos of the kids’ names which were a bad idea. Harry had insisted he get away for a weekend after he had a mini meltdown during Pasha’s sixth birthday party, but he’d been in Amsterdam for three hours when he started to miss them all like burning and he’d ended up pissed, teary and inked up. 

“Jake went straight in this morning. He didn’t even look back. I waited for ten minutes just in case he came back but he didn’t. Did he come straight out when you went for him?”

“No, I had to drag him out. That’s a good thing though babe, only been there a week and he’s loving it.”

Harry stays quiet and strokes under Jake’s name. “Suppose.”

He’s not going to come right out and say it, and it could take another month of moping before Harry finally cracks and says ‘I want another baby’. There’s been a pattern. Vera was only two when Harry said she looked lonely and started sending Nick all these articles about only children having problems socialising. Pasha was three when they’d gotten a letter from the council about him starting school and Harry had cried for an hour. To be honest, Nick was surprised he’d held out this long. 

Harry was born to be a dad. Nick used to think he was popping a hip because he was a massive poser, but now he sees he was just waiting for a baby to rest on it. He had what Nick came to call The Child Shrug. When there was mess and chaos and screaming and about ten million things to do Nick would look at Harry and he’d just shrug. The shrug said everything. It said “Listen, I know there’s Nutella on the walls and it sounds like World War 3 has broken out and at least one of them has urinated somewhere other than the toilet, but it’s okay. It will get sorted. Nutella wipes off. They’ll get tired. Bath mats can be washed. Everything is okay. I love you.”

That serenity was only ever broken by a lack of children. The only time that Harry ever looked overwhelmed was when there were no kids around to look after. He hated the quiet, he hated order and neatness. And in the quiet of a school day Harry looked completely lost. Nick had caught him watching cartoons and clutching Jake’s pyjama top as if their little lad had gone off to war and not just finger painting at the primary school three streets away. 

But Harry had asked three times for a baby, and the third time Nick had made it clear that it was the last one, in the nicest way possible. He’d said things like “Isn’t three a perfect number of kids? Isn’t five a perfect family?” Harry wouldn’t ask again. He’d feel empty and sad for a bit, he’d start to lose a bit of his sparkle. He’d get better, but he’d be sad for a little while, and a little while was just too long for Nick.

“How would you feel about having another one?”

Harry lifted his head, confused.”A blow job?”

“A baby.”

Harry smiled, his bottom lip giving a tell tale wobble. “I thought you said no more. I thought you didn’t want a van.”

“What?!”

“You said, you said ages ago you wanted three, because with four you’d have to get a bigger car. You’d have to get a van, and you didn’t want a van.”

Nick laughed, shaking his head. “How do remember shit like that? Anyway, they’re not so bad now, those Leisure Vehicles or whatever they’re called. You can fold the back seats down when you’re not using them. And you know it’s a nightmare when you go on one of your little 1D reunion benders and I have to try and get Louis to lie across their laps in the back seat. No, we’d better get one. A van I mean. And another kid.”

Harry launched himself at Nick’s mouth, trying to kiss him and say thank you and not cry all at the same time. “I love you, you know.”

“I know you do, popstar. Eh, can I name this one?”

“We’re not calling a child Nick Jr, I’ve told you, I’m not naming my kid after a TV channel.”

Nick pulled the covers over them and stroked Harry’s head. There was still time to work on him over Nick Jr. And if not in time for the next kid, maybe the one after that.


End file.
